Banette numero 65
"Banette" número 65 Há muito tempo eu baixava muitas "Roms" de Pokémon, um dia navegando pelos "coolroms" da vida eu encontrei uma hack de Pokémon com o nome de "Revenge". Eu cliquei para obter mais informações sobre tal jogo e quando percebi me deparei com nada, somente a simples imagem de uma boneca branca e o logo do Pokémon Esmeralda, eu vi aquilo e pensei: Que bobagem deve ser uma hack bem mal feita... Mas por algum motivo eu decidi baixá-la já que não estava fazendo nada naquele final de tarde fria. O download foi rápido, o jogo parecia ser menor que os outros hacks que eu já tinha baixado então peguei e abri meu emulador, comecei a jogar, tudo normal, o mesmo logo que tinha visto no site o jogo começou normal com o professor carvalho falando sobre os Pokémon e coisas do tipo tudo estava normal menos pelo fato da opção. Até meu primeiro Pokémon foi um dos inicias tudo normal, nem parecia ser uma hack mais entre a floresta dos insetos achei uma pokébola, achava que era um daqueles itens de costume que sempre apareci daquela forma e me deparei de que era um Pokémon, um Banette. A aba para colocar apelidos a seu Pokémon não apareceu, eu achei estranho quando fui ver na minha lista de Pokémon que eu possuía, apareceu somente o numero "65" vi suas listas de movimentos que possuía o "Curse" (maldição) e a "Shadow Ball" (bola das sombras) e ele já estava no nível 65. Eu falei: Caramba é um Pokémon tão forte logo no começo do jogo, isso será legal. Continuei e derrotei os lideres de ginásio como de costume, fui abrir o mapa e vi uma rota "65" que levava para lugar nenhum simplesmente no mar assim uma rota q não levava para nada e achei meio estranho já que estava jogando a um tempo. Resolvi ir até lá, o cenário estava escuro como na floresta dos insetos, eu andava pela grama e nenhum Pokémon pulava em mim, continue ate um caminho estreito onde tinham várias meninas esperando para batalhar comigo como de costume, e eu estava animado para usar meu Banette super forte que tinha obtido. Fui lá, quando fui falar com a garota para começar a batalha isso apareceu "...and her fault...." que significa: "e culpa dela" a batalha se iniciou no lugar de uma garota normal, apareceu uma garota sangrando com a boca que parecia estar costurada. Bem, não dava pra ver direito com os 32 bits do GBA, mas aquilo me deixou meio curioso, continuei e era para ter jogado o Aron que era o Pokémon queria evoluir e tinha colocado como inicial, mas ao invés dele veio o Banette o "65" e a garota não jogou Pokémon nenhum. Achei meio estranho e as mesmas opções de batalha apareceram e a ataquei, já que não dava para fugir ela morreu no único golpe e ao invés de aparecer o Pokémon do seu adversário caiu ou algo do tipo, apareceu: "a garota morreu" e mais uma aba de diálogo surgiu dela "thanks..." eu fiquei meio chocado e com um pouco de medo, mas pensei comigo mesmo: Isso e só um jogo... Nada de ruim pode acontecer comigo, mas que tipo de psicopata editaria isso? Continuei e outras meninas apareceram muitas mesmo, mais ou menos umas 64 garotas. Deparei-me com uma casa branca, entrei e apareceu "casa de bonecas" vi uma mulher ao fundo vestida de roxo, aquele lugar era sombrio e tinha alguns itens que bugavam o jogo e fui ver que estava escrito nele coisas do tipo: "você me abandonou", "eu ainda te amo", "porque foi embora", "volte pra mim", "porque eu existo”. Então comecei uma conversa com a mulher e ela disse que ela tinha deixado a pokébola naquela floresta há pouco tempo esperando que você a acha-se. Ela continuou e você não se lembra daquela boneca que você tanto amava antes de iniciar sua jornada? Eu fiquei me perguntando como assim? E me lembrei de uma coisa na descrição do pokemon, Banette dizia que ela era uma boneca abandonada pela dona, que foi possuída e ainda procurava pela dona, mas não especificava o motivo, o motivo era vingança, depois disso a música começou a tocar ao contrário, o cenário ficou negativo a musica estava muito alta, estava deixando meu computador muito quente. Depois a mulher de roxo disse: "Eu me alimento das emoções, das coisas você tinha muito afeto, esta boneca, isso me alimentou e me deixou feliz, mas triste por ver aquilo que já foi tão amado um dia jogado naquele estado, então eu a acionei para buscar você porque agora... você será a bonequinha...". Do nada uma batalha se iniciou e todos os meus Pokémon estavam mortos, mas com outros nomes se você juntasse tudo daria "minha bonequinha querida". Eu fiquei com medo e continuei sem nenhum Pokémon, a mulher de roxo estava com meu Banette que me atacou com o "Curse", o som parou e o jogo estava em silêncio por alguns segundos. Eu não parava de fixar os olhos para aquilo e a seguinte frase apareceu: "Você me traiu, me abandonou por um sonho besta, eu... eu achava que me amava, que amava sua boneca mas não, espero que agora sejamos felizes com você sendo minha B-O-N-E-Q-U-I-N-H-A. O jogo ficou com a tela branca, eu estava com medo e com um pouco de pena daquilo. No final apareceu uma imagem de um Banette abraçando uma garota sem braços com a boca costurada dizendo: "Eu te amo minha bonequinha". Depois apareceu: "happy end for some" final feliz para alguns. Categoria:Pokemon Categoria:Computadores e Internet